


Gift

by KingLoptr (Aestridr)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Intersex Loki, Mpreg, thor and loki are married, thor and loki want an heir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestridr/pseuds/KingLoptr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki asks Thor if Midgardian Christmas means that any type of presents are allowed. Thor says yes, and Loki knows what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh very late drabble I started during the holidays that became way longer than drabble *runs away*

“This Christmas celebration that Midgardians have...they give each other all kinds of gifts or just certain ones?” Loki asked curiously.

Thor sat with him, the two of them sitting together on a wide veranda railing, looking out over their vast kingdom. Loki liked to look out over Asgard at night before they went to bed. It made Loki happy to soak it all in that he finally had the throne, and it even made him happy that he shared it with Thor.

Tonight, Thor had been telling Loki that on Earth it was currently a special holiday.

“They give all kinds! To all their friends and family, and some even to strangers.” Thor explained while he gazed into the distance, possibly missing spending a lot of time on Midgard. But he'd given up staying there for very long when he'd chosen to marry Loki, and marrying Loki was the only reason he'd agreed to be King.

“Hm.” After a few silent moments of Loki thinking, he sipped his drink, then leaned forward to make eye-contact with his King and Husband. “Can I ask for a gift, Thor?”

Thor grinned at the way he'd asked, like he thought Thor might say no. He raised his hand to touch Loki's hair, stroke back and settle at the base of his neck.

“Anything.”

Loki put his drink down to the side and leaned a bit closer to Thor's face. 

“Give me a child.”

He grinned demurely at Thor's rather pleased eyebrow-raise. “Right...now.” Loki continued, nodding toward the doors to their bed chambers waiting inside.

Thor instantly moved and got down from the rail and turned Loki to face him, standing between Loki's knees, coming close and holding Loki's waist, rubbing up and down slowly. “So...you want to make an heir?” Thor asked, afterward leaning in to trail a few gentle kisses up the side of Loki's face, and he felt Loki's arms wrap around his shoulders.

“Mmmhm... two—three at once?” Loki answered, turning his head to have Thor kiss him on the mouth instead, and Loki knew he'd made Thor happy with that, because he was lifted and carried off into the bedroom before he could even say anything else.

 

“Do you mean that?” Thor asked him, cradling Loki's face in his hands when he'd put Loki down, sitting him on the bed. Loki only smirked and reached up to begin undoing Thor's trousers, and he could see his husband was already growing hard under the fabrics. He tugged Thor's hips and laid back, directing Thor to climb into bed over him. Thor followed, and Loki continued undoing his pants while Thor made short work of opening Loki's top. He paid special attention to slowly running his hand down Loki's torso, stopping over his flat stomach and rubbing around his waist, staring. Loki could practically read his mind, and it didn't matter because he was thinking the same thing anyway; they were both picturing him round and heavy with child. Children. With Thor's virility Loki was almost certain he would conceive more than one, without his magic keeping it from happening. The thought alone made him light-headed with want, and he needed Thor to fuck him senseless and pump him full of seed until he wouldn't want to move afterward.

He let Thor undress him and just laid there submissively, partly because Thor loved for him to do that, and partly because he normally tended to like mildly resisting Thor in bed and they usually played roughly with one another (and Thor liked that too) but tonight was very different, and he wanted it to feel different.

Thor finished removing his own clothes for a moment, leaving Loki half undressed, then, smiling enthusiastically, he pulled Loki up to rest directly in the middle of their fur covers.

Their enormous, four poster bed was one of Loki's favorite objects in the entire palace; It was all golden, with elaborately carved columns for posts that went floor to ceiling. When they had married and Loki moved to share Thor's room, he had replaced all of Thor's white and sand-colored bed covers with the thickest black furs he could find, and had had huge pillows made of soft gold silk, lots of them and filled with feathers.

Loki loved their endless nights in this bed.

Loki was, of course, extremely used to Thor's skills in bed by now. During their first week of wedded bliss, Thor took him several times a day. He'd been so loud during it that he was certain the entire realm's population had heard him at least once.

Now, Thor was tossing Loki's trousers aside and pushing Loki's thighs apart, running his hands down the flawlessly smooth, pale skin of his inner thighs, directing him to bend his knees and lay there exposed. Loki only watched Thor drink him in. He let Thor admire the sight of him laid bare and pliant and willing, and he himself admired the sight of his brother/husband/King hovering above him. He gazed ceaselessly at the blonde hair he loved to tangle his fingers in and yank on, the blue eyes he loved to lose himself in, the strong and perfect arms he loved around him, and the thick, hard cock he needed in him _now_.

Their first time they'd been together the sheer width of it had almost scared Loki off, not even to mention the length, but he took it with both pain and pleasure, and he'd loved to take it ever since.

He brought his hand to it now, pleased when Thor made a low groan in response to his slow strokes, and Thor closed their distance to kiss him.

“Do you want my mouth to bring you off first? Before I start you again...?” Loki asked sweetly when they'd separated, and Thor shook his head.

“No...I am eager to be in you. And any release I have tonight, I want it to be deep, deep into you. And you'll hold it, and let it plant and grow, and swell you so you're nice and big with our heirs.”

Loki shuddered, and wrapped his arms around Thor, not realizing his hips were already canting upward toward Thor subconsciously.

“I want it. Give me our heirs Thor...let us make Asgard proud.” Loki answered.

And ever since they were wed, Thor always had given Loki exactly what he wanted.

 

The thing Thor had always loved best about making love to Loki were the pretty sounds he'd make while being entered. He would make desperate little moans while Thor stretched into him, and Thor would like to tell him that he was made to be all filled up. This time it was all the more meaningful because Loki was to be filled for a reason.

Thor tangled his fingers in Loki's long black hair—Loki had been growing it out and it was nearly to his waist now—and he tugged it gently, and when Loki's mouth fell open Thor covered it with his own, taking a few more moments to just taste Loki. Loki tasted like the drink he'd been sipping...a sweet strawberry flavored mead. Thor dragged himself away from the addicting taste to speak against Loki's ear.

“You will look so beautiful, full of our heirs. I will be excited to present you to everyone in a grand feast. And in the feast, we'll celebrate the children you'll birth me and they'll all admire your fertility.” Thor told Loki, and Loki arched his entire body against Thor, their fingers lacing beside his head while Thor's other hand moved to Loki's waist to grip, and he thrust himself entirely into Loki's tight, slick heat. “So wet for me already.” Thor murmured while he watched Loki's eyes close and his sharp inhale at the feeling, and Loki smiled afterward as he hummed his pleasure. He took Thor's cock like it was the only thing he wanted in life, as Thor started tortuously slowly with him, making sure to attentively kiss him and nibble on his ear and the side of his neck while fucking into him.

“Tell me more about what you want...” Thor whispered in Loki's ear and Loki told him.

How he wanted Thor spreading him wide, using him.

How he wanted Thor to breed him.

How he wanted to show off his pregnancy to the whole kingdom.

Thor moved and tenderly lifted Loki's legs higher, and listened to Loki whine as he was nearly bent in half, but his noises became indecent when Thor changed his angle. To Thor, Loki always had a very tight cunt, and it was easy to please him once he'd gotten used to Thor impaling him night after night, but burying himself in Loki in every way imaginable was something he'd perfected to an artform, and there were certain things that made Loki scream so loud it might have been from pain, but Thor knew better. He just knew Loki that well by now. But it was also known that Loki's pleasure came from Thor himself, not only Thor's skills in bed.

Loki clung to Thor's broad shoulders while Thor worked, and he was grinning so wide that it hurt as he took Thor's cock. This was his _dream._ he wanted to carry Thor's children more than anything in the nine realms. He moaned Thor's name and Thor responded with a fond, answering nibble to Loki's jawbone.

“My queen...” Thor murmured against the skin he so loved, bracing his hand at Loki's hips and moving him commandingly so that his thrusts into Loki were even better placed. “...You're ready to carry my seed, yes?”

“ _Yes._ ”

“You're prepared to eat well, and to grow with our children, yes?”

Loki made some type of incomprehensible whimpering sound in response.

“I'm going to fill you.” Thor told him, and Loki locked his ankles with his legs around Thor's waist and hips.

“Do it, _do it, please,_ yes--”

When Thor came, Loki almost sounded as if he were crying between his panting, and he came along with his husband—he came so thoroughly that he was erased of all thought in that moment, save the feeling of Thor's deep penetration, and the hot, plentiful seed pulsing inside him, and soon he felt so full it was almost uncomfortable, but that thought alone nearly made him come a second time. His nails had been digging little crescent moon shapes into Thor's back and shoulders, but now he relaxed, his mouth open in heavy breaths of ecstasy against the side of Thor's face. He relaxed knowing for certain that he _must_ be with child now, and he smiled, giggling as Thor moved to lift his head. Their kiss was warm and deep and they carried a shared knowledge and thrill about what they'd just done.

“Mmm...good job, Thor...I must surely be full of heirs now.” Thor only grinned at him harder and pressed a kiss to Loki's forehead.

“And we shall make it even more certain. You'll hold what's in you now, and in a few moments I will fill you again.”

The thought alone made Loki release an automatic agreement, and he wrapped his arms around Thor's waist, pulling them impossibly closer together. He would do this with Thor for a thousand thousand years. 

~


End file.
